Forgive and Forget
by brightdawn56
Summary: "I haven't the slightest idea what's going on but... haven't you ever heard the saying 'forgive and forget?" Alfred stared at him for a moment, disgust written on his face. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then Alfred looked back at Ivan, disgust not faltering in the least, "Maybe forget, but NEVER forgive." Maybe USUK in future chapters.


_Forgive and Forget. _Alfred stared at his laptop screen almost angrily. He shut it abruptly and leaned back in his chair sighing. He sat in his room which was horribly plain, the walls were bright white and his twin-sized bed was covered with a black blanket. In the corner of the room, under a window, was an oak desk that he currently occupied.

Alfred wearily glanced at his bed, his mom had told him to change the colors but he could never bring himself to. Any other color would have reminded him of Matthew... _No, I'm not going to go depressing myself on a Monday morning when I have school. It does me no good to dwell on the past._

* * *

><p>Arthur shuffled nervously in the deans' office. <em>Why did we have to move to America of all places? It's bloody hell being the new kid in an American school.<em> He pouted in his head.

"Arthur?" The lady at the desk called. Arthur walked up to her and she gave him a warm smile, "If you'd go in there," She said waving her hand towards a door, "Make a left and go into the second door on your right." Arthur mutely nodded and followed her directions.

Arthur knocked on the door tentatively, "Come in," he heard from the inside. Arthur took a deep breath before opening the door.

Sitting in front of him was a man with peach skin and thin gray hair. From a distance, his eyes look gray as well, but there is a hint of blue in them if you look hard enough. His gray button down shirt had it's sleeves rolled up by his elbows, exposing his fair build. He wore a silver ring on his left hand that glinted in the light.

The rest of him was as good as invisible behind a red oak desk. His fingers were laced as he seems to study Arthur.

_Are you searching for something Mr. Principal? What do you think I am, a wanted murderer? _Arthur thought bitterly to himself.

"I'm Mr. Mueller, the principal of this fine academy."

Arthur suppressed a scoff as Mr. Mueller held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Yes, yes. Just give me a moment to find your file." Mr. Mueller slid his chair back somewhat and opened a drawer behind his desk. Arthur mentally sighed.

_What a pain..._

* * *

><p>Alfred had heard about the new student from England, but he didn't expect for him to be in his class. Alfred walked through the door to his first period, expecting to be there first like every other normal day. Well... This day is going to end up being anything but normal.<p>

When he entered the room he saw a tall teen with messy blond hair and deep emerald eyes. He had a thin body that was milky white. The teen glanced at him as he entered the room but then turned his attention to the teacher once more. From what Alfred could gather, they were discussing what the new student had missed and what they are currently working on.

More kids began to file into the classroom, a few tried half-heartedly to start a conversation with Alfred but it would end as soon as it started. Whoever was speaking to him would sigh and walk away to talk to other friends. Alfred has never been quite as close with his friends now as before the incident. He often debates whether that's a good or bad thing, but he ends up deciding that he likes his space. And to think, he was once the most popular guy in school.

"Alfred," Ms. Bonnetts interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at her in response, "No one sits next to you right? I'm assigning Arthur to that seat and I would ask you to help him with anything he needs." Alfred inwardly cringed but gave the teacher a curt nod. Ignoring her poor wording, he began to wrack his brain for what he knew about the new kid.

_His name is Arthur. He's attending Jackson Academy so he's either filthy rich or really smart. Considering that he's in AP classes like myself, I'd guess the latter. He was born in England and it's rumored that he's raised by his older brothers._

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you." Arthur said, cutting of Alfred's thought.

"Alfred Jones, guess I need to show you the ropes." Alfred said, reaching into his school bag to retrieve his notebook for english. After a half hour, the assignment that Ms. Bonnetts had assigned them was done and they were free of roughly 15 more minutes.

"So Alfred, does this school offer clubs?" Arthur asked after a while of the infamous 'awkward silence.'

Alfred glanced at Arthur wearily, he really didn't want to talk, but... "I dunno about clubs, I'm not really into that stuff, but we got sports, we got stuff like soccer, tennis, volleyball, and football. I used to be on the team before..." Alfred trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Before what?" Arthur asked, slightly concerned.

Alfred steadied himself with a deep breath and put on a painfully fake smile, "Nothing, doesn't matter. Why are you interested? Wanna join or something?"

Arthur's eyes studied the other's for a moment before deciding to ignore the suspicious behaviour, "Yes, I rather enjoy student government as well as football."

Alfred hummed in agreement, "But I would suggest not getting mixed up with the players much, their nothing but trouble." Arthur gave him a perplexed look but never got a chance to question the odd statement before the bell rung.

* * *

><p>Arthur spotted Alfred sitting at a table alone in the lunch room and went to join him, "Can I sit?" Alfred glanced at Arthur and nodded mutely. "How were your morning classes?" Arthur asked, trying to start a conversation.<p>

"Fine, yourself?" Alfred replied cooly. He was a bit unnerved at first, no one had sat with him since he distanced himself with others. But of course, he was just new, he would understand soon.

"As good as the first day at a new school can be." Arthur said with a shrug. Arthur continued to attempt conversation but only half succeeded. Halfway through lunch, Arthur left to buy a drink from the vending machines.

"How did you get Alfred to talk to you?" Arthur spun around, coming face to face with a large teen with gray hair and a long white scarf..

"What do you mean? We just talk." Arthur said bluntly.

"Yeah but he hasn't talked to anyone since..." The teen trailed off.

"Why does everyone keep doing that? What happened here before that I don't know about?" Arthur said, slightly put down that everyone knew something he didn't.

"Ivan," Arthur glanced behind the teen to see Alfred practically seething at the sight of the teen in front of them.

"Alfred," The supposed 'Ivan' said... nervously? Ivan didn't come across as the type of guy who would be nervous for anything. The two stood there for a moment, staring at eachother. Arthur just stood there, eyes never leaving the two.

Ivan was the first to break the silence, "I'm glad to see you are talking to people again." He also broke eye contact, preferring to stare at the floor instead. _It doesn't make sense,_ Arthur thought, _Ivan is bigger than Alfred so shouldn't this be the other way around?_

"What's it to you?" Alfred growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry." Ivan sent a pleading look towards Alfred. _Well now I'm really confused. What does everyone know that I don't!_

By now the cafeteria was deathly quiet, all eyes on the three of them. "You're sorry! 'Sorry' won't bring my brother back! Mattie committed fucking suicide because of you!" Everyone stared jaw-slacked. Alfred hadn't so much as _said_ his brother's name since he died.

After Arthur got over the initial shock, he walked up to Alfred and took his shoulders, "I haven't the slightest idea what's going on but... haven't you ever heard the saying 'forgive and forget'?"

Alfred stared at him for a moment, disgust written on his face. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then Alfred looked back at Ivan, disgust not faltering in the least, "Maybe forget, but _never_ forgive." With that, Alfred shrugged off Arthur's hands and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Tell me what you think but more importantly, tell me if you want me to continue this! Also, unless you tell me to continue the story things that were unclear will stay unclear. Hehe. So at least... five people have to tell me to continue. Review!<strong>


End file.
